


Happiness in all Forms

by NikoleStilinski24



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not Edward/Bella end game, Polyamory, Pregnant Bella Swan, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampire Charlie Swan, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Edward leaves Bella again just shortly after he returned, what will Bella do? Will she move on or become a zombie again? Why is it that she cannot stop thinking about two brothers who she thought she had platonic feelings for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is not beta'd so please bear with my spelling and grammar errors. This will be a Poly (as in three person relationship) story. This will NOT be an Edward/Bella fic but there will be NO Edward bashing. Very mild smut (more along the lines of mentions sex but nothing else, sorry.
> 
> All characters from Twilight are obviously Stephanie Meyers not mine. Please review! Enjoy!

It was dark in my room, all I could see were the shadows from random items in my bedroom from the streetlight outside my window.

I kept seeing Ed..Him or what I thought was Him in my room. He would always appear next to me when I was sitting in my rocking chair, leaning on my window seal, and of course laying by me on my bed. But it would always be the apparitions that I had seen of Him before, like the first time he had left me. Where I sought out dangers just to see him appear, now I did not need to put myself in such dangers.

 

It has been two weeks since we came back from Volterra, two weeks since the vote to change me, two weeks since He left me because of that vote. At least I was grateful enough that He didn't leave me out in the woods again.

I laid awake every night hoping He would come through my window, apologize and bite me so we could start our forever.

If I did go to sleep I'd soon wake up to my own screaming so I gave up on that along with the idea of friends and well life in general, because, He wasn't here. They weren't here.

  
I didn't even have Jacob this time because he wouldn't even take my calls.

  
I was staring at my wall when something caught my eye by the window.

  
"Edward!" I turned towards the window and saw a figure in the darkness. I couldn't make out his features but I knew it was a vampire. My vampire. I didn't know how I knew, I just did. It was like there was a rope tied to me and him. He didn't say anything he was just there.  
He walked over to my bedside and bent down and took my face in his hands. His touch was a little rougher than I remembered but in a good way. We kissed fervently like all that we went through was nothing, like it didn't happen, like we were never separated. Like we had this moment and we were taking advantage of it.

It bugged me a little that I still couldn't see his face or anything else about him but his silhouette. I went to turn the bedside light on but he grabbed my hand to stop me.

  
We ended up making slow passionate love, it was the most amazing feeling. Once I got past the pain of losing my virginity.  
I fell asleep right after just barely hearing him say 'I love you Bella'.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone. And sore in places I had never been before.

  
It was weird how I could be sore in place's when all this was, was imagination acting up, but I put no further thought into it.

  
I went to school putting on a fake smile so no one would call Charlie saying I was depressed and worrying him anymore than he was already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Twilight are obviously Stephanie Meyers not mine.
> 
> Also, this will turn in to a Poly couple.
> 
> Enjoy =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Happiness in all Forms...
> 
> We made slow passionate love, It was the most amazing feeling. Once I got past the pain of losing my virginity.
> 
> I fell asleep right after and barely heard him say 'I love you Bella'.
> 
> When I woke up the next morning I was alone. And sore in places I had never been before.
> 
> It was weird how I could be sore in place's when all this was, was imagination acting up, but I put no further thought to it.
> 
> I went to school putting on a fake smile so no one would call Charlie saying I was depressed and worrying him anymore than he was already.

**xxx NEXT NIGHT xxx**

 

I was crying, in bed, in the dark, hoping He would come back to me again. Even if he just came back to hold me I would be happy, we didn't have to make love. I would be happy with Him just holding me like he use to.

But I was alone... or so I thought until I noticed that there He was in my rocking chair. Again he didn't speak and I couldn't see anything but his shadow. But I knew my vampire had shown up to be with me again tonight.

"Edward will you hold me please?" I asked the shadowy figure. He got up and came over to my bedside. I moved over to give him more room he seemed bigger to me, but that could have been my messed up imagination. He kissed my tears away which gave me some hope that maybe we could have what we had last night.

"Edward will you make love to me again. Please." I asked.

He began kissing my cheeks, eyelids, and nose then finally kissed my lips but this kiss was fast and hard, it was still different from what I remembered his touch to be like and even different from last night but again not in a bad way. It felt wonderful to be in his strong somewhat thicker more muscular arms.

We made love twice and it was very passionate. I still couldn't understand how, because it all seemed so real like it was him and me together but I knew it was just me going crazy, more illusions my brain was creating. I just wish I could have seen more than his outline. I could feel him but that just wasn't enough for me. I was beyond exhausted after we had finished making love that I fell asleep instantly. Dreamlessly.

I woke up alone but feeling oddly happier. Optimistic you could say was how I was feeling. It felt like a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

xxx 5 DAYS LATER xxx

There hadn't been a flu going around but, I was sick, throwing up all the time, I didn't understand it. Even when I was at school, work, home it didn't matter.

"Bella are you alright?" Angela's worried voice spoke from the stall next to mine. I had thought that I was alone in here when I felt the nausea hit. I guess I was wrong.

"I think I have the flu or something. I've been throwing up for about 4 days now." I told Angela while washing my mouth out with water.

"O ok.." She said but didn't continue.

"What! Do you know what this could be?" I asked hoping she did, if not I would have to go to the doctors soon.

"Well I don't know exactly if you and Edward ever were intimately involved before he left but maybe your...pregnant." She whispered the last word so low I didn't hear her.

"Angela I didn't hear what you said. What was that?" I asked

"I said that you could be pregnant. Or just sick with a flu or something I don't know." She rushed out the last part. She looked embarrassed with this whole conversation. That made two of us.

"No that cant be it, Its not possible..." I told her but stopped when I placed my hands on my belly and felt a small bump. A distinct baby bump, then I felt the most amazing thing ever...A Movement a nudge telling me she was right I was going to be a mom.

I just stood there horrified. Yet happy with a huge smile on my face, could I be, isn't it too early to know that. I thought about when my last period was, it had been 2 weeks since my last cycle. Only 5 days since I had, had sex with my vampire, and last heard from him.

Unless, because its half vampire it was developing faster then a normal human baby would. I couldn't grasp how I could feel the baby. I couldn't breath, the last thought I had before everything went black was 'Oh shit Charlie'.

I came to, to Angela hovering over my face.

"Oh thank god your okay. I was so worried. I was about to call 911. You've been out for 22 minutes. Class is about to start are you ok?" She asked helping me up off the floor

"Yeah I'm ok thanks." "I think I can go to class now. Thanks again Angela your a really good friend." I hugged her making sure to not get close I didn't want her to feel any movement from the baby, then we both went to class.

The rest of the day passed like a blur and soon I was at home. I had stopped at the store on the way home to get a pregnancy test and now I sat with a positive pregnancy test in hand and fretting over how to tell Charlie that I was pregnant. Let alone pregnant with a half vampire baby.

I was excited to be a mother, even if I was only just 18 and the father wasn't here.

I kept noticing how my hands would absent-mindedly rub my belly and I'd feel a movement instantly. That put a smile on my face.

I decided to make Charlie's favorite for dinner; Fish fry and Mac N' Cheese, but since I threw up as soon as I smelt the fish I decided to do Fried Chicken and Mac 'N Cheese for him but I made me some spaghetti so I had plenty to spare, it didn't make me sick and I was craving it. I wanted to butter Charlie up so he would be extra happy when he got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I had time before dad got home to tell Renee. I made my way up to my room and sat down on my bed, pushed send and waited.

"Hello" She answered on the third ring.

"Hi mom its me Bella. I have some news I have to tell you. I'm happy about it but I'm not sure you or dad will be once I tell you. I guess i'll find out if you'll be ok or not now. Haha!" I rambled to her with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Bella honey I am sure I will like it, if your happy about it. Just tell me." She said cautiously

"Ok here it goes I...Im Pr..Pregnant. Im Pregnant." I stuttered out.

Once she got done squealing. She asked "Oh Bella. Is it Edwins? Are you going to tell him honey?"

"Edward. His name is Edward, yes he's the father and no im not going to tell him beacuse I dont know where he is. He and his family left 3 weeks ago."

"Oh honey. I'm happy for you, I'm glad i'll be a grandma even though you and I are a little too young but thats ok I cant judge you now can I. You haven't told your dad yet?" She asked laughing a little.

"No not yet and I am really excited to have this baby."

"How far are you?" She asked

"Um about five weeks I think." I lied. I knew she was too scatter brained for me to tell her the whole story and I couldn't very well tell her I was only 5 days pregnant that wouldn't be logical. " Dad is going to be home soon so I should go but I love you mom. I'll talk to you soon, tell Phil I said hello. K?"

"Alright honey we'll talk later. I love you too. Bye" She said

I hung up after I said 'Bye'. Then went to check on Charlie's dinner.

Just as I was taking dinner out Charlie came in the front door. I served his plate then mine, placing them on the table.

"Hey Dad, dinners ready." I shouted happily in to the living room. I dug in to mine with a vengeance not waiting for him to be at the table.

"Thanks Bella. Are you Ok honey?" He asked cautiously. Considering I wasn't being zombie Bella he had a right to act like I was fragile. 

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. I just got some good news today."

"Well tell me the good news." He asked sitting down and taking a bite of food. I continued to eat. I was so hungry! Not eating for a few days does that to a person, but I realized I need to take care of myself and my baby.

"I will but after we eat I have some explaining that goes with it." I didn't want him to choke when I explained how I'm only about 5 days pregnant but I had a small baby bump already because the baby was half vampire.

"Alright Bells whatever you want." He said continuing to eat.

After we ate I just put our dishes in the sink to do later. Before Charlie had a chance to turn on the TV I took the remote. He sat in his recliner and I sat on the couch.

I took three long deep breaths trying to calm my self down and to collect my thoughts, not looking him in the face. I could tell I had his full attention though.

"I now that this is going to be hard to hear, but please let me explain first then i'll answer all the questions you have for me. Ok?" I asked finally looking up at his face and all I could see was confusion with love mixed in.

"Ok. Bells continue to explain just know I love you and i'm here for you always."

"Ok..Um do you remember when I went to play baseball with Edward and I had left to go to Phoenix.." I waited until he nodded.

"Well I lied to you about why I was leaving. I left because, while we were playing three people, James, his mate Victoria, and their friend Laurent showed up and James decided that he was going to track me and kill me. Edward and I came up with a plan to loose the tracker and make sure you were safe at the same time. But he found me in Phoenix. I was with Alice and Jasper in a hotel, while the rest thought they had tracked James but they didn't, somehow he mislead them someplace else and found out I was in Phoenix and found out where mom lived, found my number and called me. He made it sound as if he had mom with him and threatened me that if I came with any of the Cullen's that he would kill mom. So I snuck off by myself to where he was so he could have me and let mom go but when I got there it was a recorded video of when I was little. Anyway he hurt me, broke bones, and cracked my skull. He also bit me. But Edward and his family got there just in time and saved my life, sucking out the venom and taking me to the hospital and killed James. That's how I ended up in the hospital. I didn't fall down stairs in a motel or fall threw a window." I finish that part showing him my scar James left on my wrist and waited to see if he had questions before I continued.

"Dad do you have any questions for me. There is more but if you have any I'll answer them as we go?" I asked after he didn't say anything he just kinda looked shocked.

"Uh yeah a few... What do you mean by mate and tracker? Venom what do you mean he sucked out venom? I don't understand! Why is your skin cooler here? Why didn't you tell me this, I'm a cop Bella I could have protected myself and you honey. I have to file this at the station. The Cullen's killed someone that's just not ok." He hysterically stated. He got up out of his chair heading towards his gun.

"NO! You have to listen to the rest then you'll understand it more. Ok just calm down and listen to me alright." I asked getting worked up. Making him stop before he could head out the door. I could just see it now Charlie trying to find the Cullen's with a shot gun in hand, cocked and ready. Oh yeah like that would work. Can you say Bullet-Proof gesh.

He finally sat down, nodded to me to continue and took two deep big breathes and let them out slowly. Once he was done I went on.

"Ok continuing... So when I came back everything was fine again until my 18th birthday party, the real reason my arm was bandaged was because Edward threw me in to a table full of glass bowls because he thought he was protecting me from his brother Jasper, after Edward threw me, he threw Jazz in to the piano, because of me and a stupid paper cut." I watched Charlie who was red-faced mad because of Edward pushing me but I also watched to see how he would react to last part, I could see his brain working he was slowly piecing it together.

"After Carlisle cleaned the wounds on my arm Edward brought me home. Two days later he took me in the woods and told me him and his family were leaving. Without me. Soon he left me and I tried to chase after him but it was impossible. Sam found me laying heartbroken on the forest floor. That's why I was 'Zombie Bella' for those few months. I am sorry about that by the way Dad." I said taking a few seconds to collect my thoughts.

I didn't know if I should tell him about Jacob being a wolf or not but decided to go for it. What the hell I was already telling him to much but I felt that he needed to know.

"Anyway When I went to Port Angeles with Jessica I thought I saw some people I recognized, at a bar, I didn't though they weren't who I thought they were, but I did see Edward or what I thought was him which turned out it was just hallucinations. So I figured after that that I needed to do dangerous things in order to see Edward again. That is when I came across some motor bikes and Jacob helped me fix them. Actually he fixed them but I watched and he helped me become less of a 'zombie'. I got to see Edward a lot and I got better slowly with Jake's help and the hallucinations. I slowly stopped seeing 'Edward' and all of a sudden Jake wouldn't take my calls or let me visit. I became Zombie Bella again until I had had enough and decided to go down and see him no mater what. I found out then that their legends all of them not just the ones I already knew about were true. But he had duty's he didn't have before so that left me alone sometimes. One day I was alone and wanted to see Edward, or the image of Edward, so I chose to go cliff diving. Jake saved me because I hadn't took whether conditions in to consideration and almost drowned. Alice saw me jumping thinking I was committing suicide, came here and we talked. Remember?" I asked an unsettled Charlie he just nodded so I went to continue.

"Jake came to talk, you were with Harry's family helping with funeral arrangements. Edward found out about me jumping but nothing else and called here to find out more but Jake answered told him you were preparing funeral arrangements so it sounded like it was my funeral you were arranging to Edward. Alice saw Edward going to the Volturi in Italy to have them kill him. That is were I went when I was gone and came back with Edward, was to save him from the guilt because I wasn't really dead. Well he told me that he lied to me in the woods and did in fact Love me. When I found him we were already on the Volturi's radar so it didn't surprise me when we were requested to talk to the 'Kings' since I was human and new of their secret it came to either my death or for the Cullen's to change me. Alice convinced them that she would change me since Edward wouldn't. They had us leave and when we got back here Edward tried to convince me of his trust that he wouldn't leave me again but my trust in him was bruised and damaged I didn't believe he wouldn't leave again. He tried to tell me that the Volturi would wait to check up on my humanity until years later and we could just leave me human. I wouldn't accept it and so I put it to a vote with him and his family and myself. But he didn't like how that turned out so he left again. That is why I became Bella zombie again. I was seeing Edward everywhere again until 5 days ago. I thought I was going crazy when I had seen him but that all changed today." I was quiet after I was done talking to see his reaction.

Charlie looked sad then angry, just all over the place.

"Billy was right wasn't he. The legends are true. Jake is a wolf/shifter whatever. The Cullen's. The Cullen's are vam...vampires aren't they. That's why I couldn't protect you, why I was in danger from this tracker. God Damn It Bella when you figured this out why didn't you get the hell out of here go somewhere safe? Why did you stick around for some vampire who treated you like some trash he took out when he felt like it? God I could have lost you." He shouted then did something I've never seen him do before. He started sobbing. Not just a few tears but an all out sob.

I rushed over to him and hugged him, this is so not what I expected. What did I expect though for him, to rejoice that my ex-boyfriend was a vampire. Yeah ok! Right! Dumb-ass!

"Yeah dad everything's true, Jacob, The Cullen's everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now but I couldn't. Not until today. And I didn't run because I love it here with you. I loved Edward and I love the rest of the Cullen's, Jazz, Em, Alice, Esme, Rose, Carlisle."

"I understand a lot more but why until today, does this have something to do with this good news you were telling me about? Do you not love Edward anymore?" He asked but when I raised my eyebrows he went to clarify. "You said loved Edward, as in past-tense. I was just wondering if you still loved him?"

I hadn't given much thought of Edward lately except now when I told Charlie everything. But the last 5 days I now realized that I hadn't thought of him and my chest didn't hurt as bad when I thought of him. I guess...I was over him. Now that I thought about it it physically hurt and upset me to think about hyper shopping, Bella barbie dressing Alice, shy caring Jazz, and fun loving Emmett, stuck up Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen's craziness and how they weren't here. That's just crazy why should I care if they were with me or not and not about Edward? I didn't have an answer to that so I just put the thought in the back of my mind for now.

"I don't know when it happened but yeah I'm not in love with Edward anymore. Which is weird given the news I have to share. Just remember that I love this news and am very happy, scared but happy about ok?" I stated before I continued smiling brightly.

"Yep Ill remember, tell me the suspense is killing me. I haven't seen you this happy in a while." He laughed

"I'm Pregnant. Edwards the dad which means the baby is half vampire half human." I got up and tugged my t-shirt up to right below my breasts and showed Charlie my Baby bump.

I didn't anticipate that he would touch my belly but it was nice to see that he was accepting the fact I was in fact pregnant. He knew as soon as he touched my tummy that I was pregnant because his face lit up when he felt the little nudge.

He smiled while saying "Bells how far are you when did this happen. Have you gone to see a doctor yet? Wow your going to be a mom. Holy crow I'm going to be a grandpa at 37."

That made me laugh.

"5 days ago it happened and because its a half-ling I don't know how fast its going to proceed. I just know that it will be way faster than a normal human pregnancy obviously. Because its a half-ling I cant go to the doctor who knows what would show up in an ultrasound. Obviously I already have a small baby bump and we can feel it move. Carlisle would be the only doctor I would be able to see and hes not here."

"Yeah your right all though I don't like not knowing whats going to happen. We'll just have to be careful. What about school you cant go to school with a rapidly growing tummy." He asked after letting go of my belly. Still smirking.

"I wouldn't mind doing classes on the web they do that here, you know It would be kinda nice since everyone is gossiping because of how I was acting before. I mean that is if its ok with you dad?"

"Yep fine by me I'll stop by there tomorrow before I go in to work and set it up. I think you should take it easy considering we don't know what this will be like. Did you tell your mom?" He questioned me looking tired.

"Yes I did while you were at work, shes happy but I didn't tell her that the baby is half vampire so she doesn't know anything but what you did before tonight. So you cant say anything to her. Promise me please Dad." I pleaded

"I agree she shouldn't know you know how scatter brain Renee is I don't think she could handle this. I promise Bells." He smiled at me

"Thank you. I am going up to bed now I'm tired. Goodnight dad." I yawned out

"Goodnight honey Ill let you sleep in tomorrow." He said turning on the tv.

"Hey dad I'm glad that you know everything. Don't stay up to late. Love you!" I told him while going upstairs.

"Me to Bells. I wont and love you to. Oh hey have you thought of names yet?" He yelled up the stairs.

"Nope not yet I figured once I got closer to the birth." I shouted back down at him and waited for a response when I got an 'ok' I went to my bedroom looked around to see if anyone was there but no one was.

I grabbed my toiletries and pjs and went to take a shower. When I was done, dressed and back in my room I got under the covers and went to sleep surprisingly fast.

That night was the first time I slept peacefully. And dreamed of four strong arms around me holding me to two bodies but when I went to turn around all i saw was black and then nothing else after that, even the arms around me went away. Sweet oblivion!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1.Hope you enjoy!

xxx 3 WEEKS PREGNANT xxx

Beep Beep Beep

I turned over to shut off my alarm clock.

I had decided to go shopping in Seattle for baby stuff, but when I told dad about it he blew a connipshit. Because of all the killings and disappearances going on he told me that I wasn't allowed to go there he was worried for my safety, end of story. I didn't fight him on that. I now looked to be around 7 months pregnant instead of 2 weeks and it was just easier to go to Port Angeles not to mention I was tired all the time, my feet were swollen and I just didn't want to drive that far to Seattle. Add to that the fact I was getting kicked A LOT didn't add to my solution to just go to Port Angeles.

If I was being honest with my self, it scared me. All the killings and disappearances in Seattle, they where in all the papers and all over the news. The Seattle Police were saying they thought it was a serial killer on the loose or a bad gang, but I wasn't so sure. I had a rotten feeling about the whole thing.

Charlie and I had become much closer the past week since I had told him I was pregnant. I had told him about how I had a feeling it was more than a serial killer/gang activity but couldn't explain what exactly. To my utter disbelief he thought so to, which in turn just freaked me out more.

I finally got out of bed, took a shower, dressed, got in my truck started it and took off.

It took about an hour and thirty minutes to get there and find a Baby Boutique.

I walked in and saw the cutest bassinet straight away. It had safari animals going around it and a baby mobile with a lion, giraffe, hippopotamus, and a deer. I started laughing at the irony of it. I knew I just had to get it, it also came with a mattress.

"Hello dear my name is Kelci can I help you find anything I see your looking at the Jungle Bassinet are you interested in it?" The sales lady came up to me and asked. She looked to be in her late forties. She was nice just a little pushy.

"Yes, I want this and Ill be bringing up several other things to." I told her matter-of-factly smiling and took off to see what else I wanted.

I got A LOT of clothes some with pinks and purples, some with blues and reds, but I also decided on yellows, browns, and greens since I didn't know what the baby's sex was. I did not want anything with orange, black, or whites. I also got a forest green and dark brown stroller, and car seat, (I just loved those color combinations) along with a few sundries.

I went to pay for everything, with the help of Charlie and my college fund I had plenty of money.

After taking everything to my truck with the help from 'Kelci' the sales lady, and locking it up I went to the book store to get the last book of 'The Vampire Academy' book series 'Last Sacrifice'. I also read the back of 'Marked' 'A House Of Night Series' I loved those stupid vampire make believe books. I've had the privileged of being around real vamps and there not at all like that. He-he! Its just so fun so I got all of 'The House Of Night' Books they had too.

My last stop was to the Clothes store. I got a few shirts and pants from the maternity section plus a new bra and a few boy-shorts pantie sets. I made it in and out of there as fast as my waddle let me. I hated shopping for myself.

Before I new it I was back home. Something didn't seem right as I approached our walkway with a few bags, in hand, I felt like something was pushing me to go faster and the baby was just kicking up a storm in approval of getting through that door as soon as possible. I knew Charlie would be home soon and I was glad because I didn't feel like being alone. Something felt off as I went to close the front door behind me. I turned around and immediately hoped Charlie didn't come home and had to work late and that somehow I could protect my baby, Because I was staring in to four pairs of Blood Red Eyes that I didn't think I would see this soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that is not original is not mine. (i.e. Vampire Academy)


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabella I see you've been busy. Where is Edward?" Jane (if I remember correctly) said condescendingly eyeing my stomach, stepping closer toward me while the others stayed back. My heart started hammering in my chest.

"H..Hes not he..here." I stuttered out.

I new why they were here; to check to see if I was still human or not. I just hope they wouldn't kill me, I didn't want to lose my child.

"Please don't kill me I don't want to lose Edwards and my baby. Why are you here?" I pleaded her, before she could say anything.

"I know that hes not here we went to there place and they weren't there, smells like they haven't been there for awhile now. Weeks even." She frowned moving here head to the side looking like she was confused about something other that what we were talking about.

She didn't answer my question though which ticked me off. But what was I a human supposed to do?

"We had some newborns and a red headed she devil to take care of." Jane's twin said.

Well at least someone had manners.

"Wait Victoria was in Seattle? Oh God. No. I..I di..didn't know she was this cl..close." My legs buckled and before I fell to the ground one of the guys had caught me and ran me to the couch. Everyone following after us.

"Demetri get over here leave her alone. How do you know Victoria?" Jane asked after shouting at Demetri.

"I knew her because she wanted me dead. Is she dead?" I asked, one of them got me a glass of water. I didn't pay attention to who it was my eyes stayed on Jane. I told who ever it was 'Thank you' and got a 'Your welcome' in return. I took a sip of my water.

"Why did she want you dead?" She asked but didn't answer my question again.

"Is she dead" I asked her again then looked around at the rest of them.

"Yes she is. Now why did she want to kill you Isabella?" Demetri politely asked me.

"Bella. Please call me Bella. Your Demetri and Jane but who are you two?" I asked the ones who I didn't remember.

"My name is Alec and this is Felix. Now answer the question please." Jane's twin answered. Asking me kindly, not anything like his sister..

"Victoria wanted to kill me because Edward killed James her mate, because James wanted to kill me." I explained while I heard I low hiss from Demetri. Who strangely enough I was very comfortable around. In fact I wasn't worried, or scared around any of them once my shock wore off. It was like they were old friends here for a visit. Except Jane was kind of scary and more rude then the rest by I could tell that that was just part of her personality.

I noticed that their lips were moving but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I knew they were having a 'vampire speed' conversation among themselves.

I got up to get a glass of milk from the kitchen since they weren't paying any attention to me...or so I thought but as soon as I got half way there Demetri was beside me grabbing my hand and intertwining our hands.

"What are you doing? I'm going to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Ill be ok I'm not going to run so you can go back in there and talk with the rest of them like you were doing." I said frustrated, stopping by the fridge.

"Bella I feel very protective of you and your babies, almost connected somehow its weird but I wanted to make sure you were ok. Can I ask you something?" He let go of my hand to sit at the kitchen table so I followed and nodded while bringing a glass and the milk carton. "What did you mean that those are Edwards babies?" He asked while pointing to my huge baby bump.

"I meant that it is His and my baby. Me and him conceived this miracle. Only 2 weeks ago he came back for two nights we made love and here I am as huge as a house." I told him laughing a little at his face he looked like he was extremely confused.

"That's impossible vampires cant have babies. And you look beautiful, your not huge." He mumbled. I got the impression that me and him would be best friends or act like siblings of sorts.

"You've tried with human women before?" I asked truly curious.

"Well no actually. Aro will be astonished to find out about this." he sounded excited but I was terrified that they would use me and my baby as a science project. I guess it showed because he wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me.

"Are you going to kill me and my baby? Is that why your here?" I asked him, tears running down my face. I tried to wipe them away but more just came, so I just stopped trying to hide the fact I was afraid. "I promise I wont tell anyone else. I promise."

"What do you mean you wont tell anyone else?" He asked gravely.

"Um... My dad knows. I promise he wont tell anyone but I had to explain why I'm only 2 weeks pregnant but grow every day and now look to be 7 months along. Please don't hurt him if anything take us to Aro and let him see that my dad wont tell anyone. If you have to change him that's fine just don't kill him." I pleaded for Demetri to understand that me telling Charlie their secret wasn't worth killing him for it.

"OK OK calm down I have no say in what happens.." Demetri got cut off.

"No that's my job. Under any other circumstance I would have you both killed but considering how all four of us are drawn to you and those babies I have to agree that we'll take you and your father to Aro." Jane said with an arrogant grin.

"Thank you but what do you mean drawn to me and my baby? And why do you all keep saying babies?" I asked rubbing my stomach feeling the baby kick.

"Like I said Bella I want to protect you and them." He answered me rubbing my belly feeling it kick. "We can hear the babies heartbeats, their faster then human baby's it seems and there's more than one heartbeat. Your having twins it sound's like." He sounded really happy and I couldn't keep from crying.

"Twins...Wow..Twins." I started laughing because I was so happy. I was happy when I thought I was being blessed with one miracle but two of Edwards babies was just amazing. Even though I was over Edward. I couldn't help love the two babies inside me. I was rubbing my tummy fondly when Alec and Felix came in the kitchen smiling. I returned there smile.

"Ok time for you to pack." Jane told me gently grabbing my arm and tugging me up the stairs. "Where is your suitcase?"

"Um under the bed. Ill set everything out I want to take with us and you can pack if that's ok. I would take for ever to pack. When Charlie, my dad, gets here he can pack his own things. He should be here soon. Will Demetri help him pack, hes slower than me." I asked her with a cautious smile.

"That would be great I can definitely go faster than you and yes Demetri can help your dad."

I nodded to her and then got to work on what I wanted to take with us. I made sure to bring my camera, scrapbook and blanket my mom and dad gave me. A few clothes, my toiletries, laptop and some other things.

"Will you let me bring all the stuff in my truck I got today for the baby... crap I didn't know I was having twins so I didn't get two of everything."

"Yes you can bring that with you, we will take your cars with us to get to the Seattle airport where we have a private jet waiting for us. Bella you can always get more in Italy." Jane smiled at me. I relaxed and smiled back.

"Your dad is here Bella." Demetri yelled from downstairs a few seconds before I heard the cruiser pull up out side. I was done packing my stuff. I should say Jane was done packing my stuff hehe! So I walked down stairs right when Charlie walked in the door.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1.  
> Enjoy.

xxx 6 WEEKS PREGNANT xxx

Its been three weeks since we've been in Volterra. I'm even bigger if that's possible. I'm on permanent bed-rest because of how huge I am, bored out of my mind, and getting impatient. Demetri is constantly at my side something about me and Charlie and are pull to people, he just needs to be around us, though it seems like he's with me way more. But right now he went to get me a pretzel and yogurt to dip the pretzel in. Him and I have become like brother and sister were so close. Jane is my shopping buddy. Alec and Felix are my entertainment, they argue so much and just over stupid things, its funny.

"Here you go, you little nasty thing." He smiled joking with me while giving me my food.

I laughed and went to take a bite of food when I heard a sick SNAP. I dropped my food when I felt my spine snap. All I could think about was HOLY CROW its happening I'm having my babies. But I'm not going to live to see them. I was so scared, I started crying. I was unable to move so it made it difficult.

As I was having my melt down in my head. Demetri had called the ones who were helping to change me and deliver my babies.

I tried to look up when I heard the first cry, but being paralyzed I couldn't. Chelsea had my baby and brought it over to me so I could see it.

"Look Bella your first baby is a Boy." She held him up to me. I got a great look at him, but that couldn't be my baby. He looked nothing like Edward and everything like Jasper. I didn't understand how this happened. I know I couldn't see who I was with romantically but I should have realized it wasn't Edward, how could I have been so stupid not to know. Was I that messed up? Yeah I must have been.

Chelsea took my boy away and came back with another who she announced to also be a boy. He looked exactly like the first one. So I had identical twins boys. With Jasper. Not Edward. The only feature of me that they had was my thin lips and brown eyes. Before she took him away I passed out from all the pain.

I didn't know where I was. I felt tingly all over like someone was brushing feathers all over my body. I was in a hospital room by the door, Renee was in the hospital bed waiting for something, Charlie was with her which was odd. Where was Phil? I waved my hands to get there attention, why couldn't anyone see me? All of a sudden monitors went off, a doctor came in and put my moms feet in stur-ups and told her to push. I realized then that this was my birth, I did not want to see this but didn't know how to change it, how to escape so I was stuck. Once I was born I was suddenly jostled to another clip.

It was my first birthday party. Then I saw my second birthday party. Its like what the say 'You're life flash's before your eyes'. I saw every birthday, ballet recital, new club my mom wanted me to try with her, everything before I got to Forks. And then everything in detail of what happened in forks. Me and Edward. Jacob. The Volturi. Charlie being a vampire. My Babies. Everything except those two nights I had sex with Jasper, nothing was clear in that memory.

I thought I was dying but by the time my memories stopped, I could hear things really well and smell things that I had never smelt before. The tingly feeling I had was moving from my feet and hands to my chest and like a bolt of lightning hit my heart my eyes opened. I was in my room at home in the castle and I could see the dust motes and ants and everything it was amazing. I figured out that instead of burning I tingled but I was changed, I was a vampire.

The Four Kings and Demetri were in my room.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.

"Welcome honey. I'm so glad your safe, we were worried when you didn't scream in pain, that what we did didn't work and we had lost you. I'm happy we were wrong." My dad came up to me and gave me a hug after he was done talking.

"Hey..Wow my voice is musical now...haha. Anyway yeah it was weird I was tingly instead of burning in pain. And all my life's memories came to me so I remember everything of my past. Well almost everything." My hands rubbed my stomach. It was completely flat there was no sign of me ever being pregnant. It made me sad but happy too.

"Tingly? I've never heard such a thing as a vampire transformation being tingly how interesting!" Uncle Aro asked

"Yep at first I didn't know what was going on..." I didn't finish my sentence there was a scent that caught my nose and made my throat tingle. "My throat is tingly what is that scent I smell.."

Aro went to the door and brought a human guy in. So that was the scent. I just stood there waiting to get the ok to have his blood. It didn't hurt, and I didn't have to have it but I did want it.

"What are you waiting for Bella. Go ahead eat." The guy's eyes bugged out, oh he was scared shitless poor guy.

I walked up to him slowly and whispered 'I'll make it quick', kissed his neck and snapped it and sunk my teeth in his jugular all with in a second. I drank him dry and dropped him on the floor wiping my mouth with my hand.

"Hey sister now that your fed do you want to see your self." Demetri came close to me with a full length mirror.

"Sure!" I turned my body to face the mirror.

Who I saw reflecting back was incredibly gorgeous. She was pale. Taller by a few inches and her skin was flawless, I could see no blemishes. My hair was a darker shade of brown and still had my reddish highlights. My stomach, where as, it was huge before, was as flat as it had been before pregnancy. It was amazing. I was as beautiful as Esme or Heidi or even Jane just older.

The only problem was my eyes. I didn't mind drinking human blood, I didn't want to torture myself with feeding off of animal blood. I saw the pain Jasper went through trying to stay on that diet. I didn't want that, but at the same time I didn't want my eyes to be bright red. Which they were since I had just eaten. An intense red in fact.

I wish my eyes could be violet or something cool like that.

As soon as I thought it my eyes changed to violet. I heard everyone gasp behind me. It looked awesome. It matched better with my hair.

"Bella. Did you turn you eyes purple?" Charlie asked

"Yeah dad I think so. I was wishing for Violet eyes, because I didn't like the red. Then they just turn to what I wanted."

"Well I guess we know she's gifted. I'm not sure what exactly your gift is though. Is it that what you wish for you get, or can you just change your appearance? Hmm, I wonder try to change something else on you but don't use the words 'I wish'."

I nodded that I heard him. I was still facing the mirror. I was thinking of what I could change. I decided to change my whole body. I imagined what I wanted as I closed my eyes. I was human, 3 inches shorter, short spiked blue hair, lip piercing, black baggy pants with strings on the back that were criss-crossed, a black long sleeve shirt and my eyes to be a lime green color and I added the sound of a heartbeat.

I heard 'oh my gods' 'fucks' and 'shits', along with just gasps, behind me. I opened my eyes to look at my reflection and sure enough I was exactly like I pictured.

"Looks like I have the ability to change my appearance. Man this is cool." I changed my hair to bright orange, purple, red with black highlights then back to my normal color, along with the rest of my looks. I liked that I could change my looks, but I liked my natural 'Bella' look the best ofcourse with the violet eyes, not the red.

"This is wonderful Bella. You can even appear to be human." Aro said clapping his hands. I just smiled at him

"Could I see my babies now please. I still have to name them." I asked looking around at were all looking at Charlie and Aro.

"Uhh well the thing is you can but..." Aro started.

What was wrong with my babies?

"But What?" I asked harshly

"Bells honey calm down. There ok, its just they don't look like their 4 days old, they have grown a lot. They can raise there heads up now. They are just growing really fast just like when they were in your belly.

"That's fine I just want to see them. I remember Chelsea showing me my twin boys before I blacked out. They are identical. But dad there's something I need to tell you." I waited until he nodded.

"Their not Edward's.. their.."

"I know Bella. Lets go see my grandchildren." Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Together we went to the door connected to my room and opened it he let me go first letting go of me. I walked in to find Jane and Chelsea in here. But what shocked me was that there was four bassinets. It didn't make sense why would I need four when I had twins. I gave my dad a questioning look, he just nudged me to go forward. I slowly walked over to the first one but it was empty. I looked at Jane confused.

"He's in with number four. You cant separate them or they throw a fit. Its weird because there not each others twins but whatever." She went back to folding clothes.

I walked over to the second bassinet and it was empty. I was starting to get pissed but then Chelsea came over with baby 2 after she had changed his diaper and put him in my arms. He looked just like I remember. Just like Jasper except with my brown eyes and thin lips. He also had my ears. He was so cute. I started to rock him and soon he fell asleep. It was such an amazing feeling to be a mother. I put him in his bassinet. It was kinda funny, someone had pinned Baby 2 on the outside of his bassinet. I looked at the others and they had them too. I went to Baby 3 and looked in.

"This is my baby?" I asked Charlie confused.

"Yes Bella it is. I know what your thinking and I don't know how it happened. None of us do. Are best guess is that both nights you had with the supposed Edward, Jasper and who ever baby 3 and baby 4's father is was the ones to make love to you and because it was so close together your egg split 4 ways or something. Again we don't know for sure how it happened."

I was so confused I knew I was messed up when I had sex but to not even know who I was sleeping with is just...God its just so horrible. I feel like a slut. How could I have had sex and conceive with Jasper and then the next night have sex and conceive with another person and not even feel the difference. I'm a horrible person.

"So..So you know who the father's are?" I asked him, but was afraid of the answer he was no doubt going to give me. The same one I came up with.

"Yes"

"Jasper and..."


	9. Chapter 7 Part 3

I just couldn't finish I was so shocked I didn't understand why either of them would want to be with me. Maybe they just wanted to see how it felt to be with a human considering they left the second they had a chance.

"Emmett." My dad finished for me.

"Yeah. Jazz and Em are my babies dads. God dad you must think I'm a slut." I picked up Baby 3, Emmett's son. He looked just like I did just in a boy version, he had Emmett's black hair but with my red highlights and a curl to it, and my brown eyes with a hint of green in them that had to have come from Emmett and my face shape. He had slightly pointy ears like Emmett has and his dimples.

He stretched out his arm, a second later a bottle of formula was in his hand. No one was near us it had to have been him.

"Hes telekinetic?" I asked dad.

"Yeah it seems he is, Baby 1, can teleport himself or others. We found that out when we put him in his bassinet and Baby 4 was crying, he teleported himself to her. Baby four can show you her thoughts by touch. And Baby 2 can change you mood." He explained

"Wow so hes an empath like Jasper." I laughed. I burped Baby 3 and put him in his bed. I went over to see Baby 1 and Baby 4. I picked up Baby one and spent some quality time with him before putting him in his bassinet. I walked over to Baby 4 but baby 1 was there again. I picked him up and put him back in his bed.

"You stay there. I want to see your sister, you can wait. Ill put her with you when I'm done." I told him, he seemed to understand me.

I walked over to her and baby 1 wasn't there so I picked her up and cradled her to me being careful not to hold her to tight. She looked like Emmett but a girl version, she has green eyes, dimples and his smile and pouty lips and face shape, but has my nose and brown hair. I had thought of names before they were born but had it narrowed down to one before I even new it was twins. Now that I think about it again I know I have there names.

"Hey guys can you bring in everybody. I want to tell you there names." I smiled while rocking my baby girl.

"Sure Bells, I'll go get everybody." Jane stood up and left.

Just as fast as she left she was back with the whole family. I walked over to baby 1.

"I thought you all would like to know my babies names." Everyone nodded. So I continued.

"Jasper is the father to Skyler Moon Volturi Baby 1 and Sebastian Zeus Volturi Baby 2. Emmett is the father to Lucas W. Volturi Baby 3 and Leema Renesmee Volturi Baby 4." I moved to each one before I moved back to Skyler to put Leema in with him.


	10. Chapter 7

**xxx 3 Years Later xxx**

A lot has happened in the last three years.

We found out that not only do I have the ability to change my appearance but I can change others, Its kind of like I can disguise someone, make them shorter, taller, have brown hair or blue, green eyes or silver with red specs. I can also make someone look and smell human with the sound of a heartbeat. Its soo cool!

We found that I was also a shield. I could shield myself and others. It was like an elastic band around my brain that I could tug, push, and pull in place around someone, it seemed like a second skin to me. It wasn't easy to get to figure out how to use it but now it was as easy as breathing.

I can also Switch off someones powers. It was awesome when I figured it out I was 3 months old and we were in the thrown room...

 

*** Flashback ***

 

I was walking in to the thrown room after putting my children down for a nap, I hadn't eaten in a while and Heidi was coming soon with lunch so we all were meeting there. I opened the big wooden door and found Aro and charlie talking to a male who was on his knees and shaking. I didn't know what was going on but I was going to find out.

"Whats going on Uncle?" I asked ghosting over to him looking at this stranger.

"Oh hello my beautiful niece. We are taking care of business, this young fellow decided to run all over Italy and drinking everyone he sees." He said while glaring at the boy who looked no more that 24.

"So your going to kill me?" The boy asked sarcastically with perfect English

"Yes. You broke the law and the Volturi don't give seco.." Aro started to say but didn't finish because he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

I didn't understand then I looked around at everyone who was in the room and found them all in the same condition except me and the american boy. I quickly figured out that it was some power of his almost like Jane's but with more power it seemed. All I thought was that I wanted it to stop and it was like I could see his power and there was a power switch or a glow, I cant really explain it, or how it happened but as soon as I flipped the imaginary switch or aura that only I could see, everyone stopped being in pain and the american looked confused as to why his power stopped.

Afterward dad killed him with his mind, and we talked about what happened with me and my power.

 

*** End Flashback ***

 

But after finding out that I had this weird power of turning off other powers we experimented with it and found I could turn off the whole castle occupants powers if I choose to. I also had Demetri train me to fight with my hands too. I now could kick Felix, Alec, and Demetri's ass's all at once and come out unscathed.

My children also have powers and I love that they are so gifted. Not in the 'Power Hungry' sense, more like the 'My kids on Honor Roll' sense. I found out that all four of them could talk to each other mentally.

Skyler my friendly little butterfly, has tracking abilities that Demetri helped him with, along with his teleport power which we learned he can teleport 4 other people besides himself.

Sebastian my sweet clumsy boy is an empath and he can also copy anyone's power and use them until hes done with them.

Lucas my little protector, can see the past and future of anyone he touches and is super good at his telekinesis.

Leema my beloved shy talkative girl, can still show you her thoughts but now she doesn't have to touch you in order to show you her memories, she can show you from a distance. She can also shape-shift in to any animal, but she prefers the shape of the white wolf. Unfortunately with that power comes with the imprinting that wolves do, and she imprinted on Demetri as soon as she shifted in to the wolf form. But she loves him dearly.

I haven't tried the animal diet I don't eat a lot maybe once or twice a week but I like the taste of human blood so why change it. I stuck with having the violet eyes I like those the best so I don't have to worry about looking in the mirror and seeing red eyes looking back at me that's the worst part of the human diet.

We found out that my kids had the need for both human food and blood but just certain human foods they liked but they preferred blood. Sky's favorite foods that we tried are cabbage, watermelon, hamburger, wasabi and he loved strawberry-kiwi flavored water. Sebastian's favorite foods are plain yogurt, only the green bell peppers, celery and pears and he loves diet-Pepsi. Lucas's favorite foods are cucumbers, bacon, jalapeno, pretzels, sushi and his drink of choice is grape Gatorade. Leema like apricots, honey, tuna, and ginger ale.

The first six months of me and my kids life we stayed in the castle and got used to living there and got closer to everyone. Everyone we came in contact with still had this connection or draw to me, my dad, and my kids. I soon found sisters in Heidi and Chelsea. Jane came around but was more hesitant about it. She finally saw me as someone she could trust and became my best friend besides Demetri. I found brothers in Felix and Alec. Demetri oh what to say about Demetri, he's my best friend, brother, but a future son-in-law who I would be so happy to see my daughter marry. Then of course there was my uncles and father to talk to and get even closer to.

Six months after they were born me and my kids took off to see the world at the time they looked to be 3 yrs old and kept growing rapidly. I had given an affirmation that we would be back with in a year and a half to my dad. We started in Europe and met some nomads. Charles and his wife Makenna in Paris at the time. Luke and his mate Crystal in France. Then we traveled to Australia of course we went to all the places in between too. We had a blast with the beaches, site-seeing, and the kids getting souvenirs for there grandpa and uncles. We continued to explore Europe.

Six months after we left Volterra and after we were done explored Europe and the rest of the continents, my kids looked to be five years old when really they were only one year old.

When we got to the US we started in Maine and went from there. We met a couple who were very friendly in Dallas Texas. Peter and Charlotte, they offered us to come with them to there home where they said they had blood packs we could use.


	11. Chapter 8

I agreed to go with them. I didn't know that they new Jasper. It was quite a shock for me.

* Flashback *

I packed my kids in there car seats and gave them there toys. Went to put there bags of souvenirs in the trunk and moved to the back passenger seat. I let Peter and Charlotte have the front since they new where we were going, where as I didn't.

When we got there I was a little surprised. It was a huge old Victorian style home it was white with baby blue trim around the windows. The shutters were also baby blue. It was truly magnificent. I thought it was too much for just two people but whatever. It wasn't my home so I really didn't have any say. I kept my opinion to my self. They helped me take my kids and we went in to there house. The inside was just as beautiful. They had lite green walls but the furniture was a nice brown color, it was very coordinated. We walked in to the living room, I let my children sit on the floor surrounded by their toys so they could play while I talked to Peter and Charlotte.

"So Bella where do you live?" Peter asked

Charlotte brought me a glass full of blood and four packets to fill the kids sippy cups. I took a sip of mine, then started to fill there cups and handed it to them.

"Um we live in Italy actually but I wanted to see the world and wouldn't dream of leaving my kids at home. Though my father and uncles live in the house too." I laughed a little more like castle, than house.

"Oh really wow that is awesome. I've always loved Texas so I had no desire to leave but maybe someday." Charlotte laughed

"Yeah you should come visit me sometime. So are you both originally from here?" I asked

"Yes well I was born and raised in Austin TX. I don't remember much from my human years. I was bitten by Maria at 23 and met Peter in the training house that we were held in and I fell in love with him. I soon found out that he felt the same way and thanks to the God Of War who helped us escape from Maria and her army we've been together ever since." Charlotte explained to me with a huge smile on her face when she got to the end of her story. They were staring, at each other so passionately I had to look away, I felt like I was intruding in on a special moment.

My kids were playing quietly, I think they were listening to our conversation, they new how to make it seem like the were playing but weren't. I cleared my throat after a few minutes and peter and Charlotte snapped there heads in my direction. I guess they forgot I was here.

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm so sorry. How rude of us." Charlotte apologized

"Its ok, really. So whats your story Peter? And Who is this 'God Of War' person?" I asked curiously

He chuckled darkly, "Ah I guess you haven't been a vampire for very long have you?" He looked at me while he was speaking. I just shook my head no. "Yes well that would explain why you don't know who The God Of War is. I was changed by Maria who was building an army of newborns to take over others for all the blood in that state. The south are famous for the territory wars. I was lucky enough to have survived through my first year with out being killed like the rest, because once a newborn turns a year old they lose there newborn strength and are useless for the wars Maria made us for. As I fought I grew close to 'Jasper Whitlock' or 'Major Whitlock' or as we call him 'The God of War'."

I gaped at the name, was it my Jasper this man fought alongside or was it just coincidence? He was looking at me but I could tell he was miles away in the past. I was in awe of the little tidbits of information on Jasper's past it seemed he was very important, and I couldnt wait for more.

"I hated what Maria made us do. That life of killing just to get a 'reward' but I didn't know any other way and I was good at what I did, fighting came natural to me. I met Charlotte and we became quite close. I would help Jasper dispose of the newborns and Charlotte was one of those to disposed of. So I tried to convince Jasper that some were of use, he talked to Maria, but she said no, so we started to get rid of them. Charlotte was next and I new I gave away my emotions because Jasper new something was up when I became angry, when she came in to view I knew I had blow my cover, and that he new I was in love with her so I yelled at her to run, and I bolted after her."

Holy shit this cant be happening! He know's my Jazz. I just hope he doesn't connect the dots between Skyler and Sebastian.

"I don't know why but he didn't come after us. We lived for five years and loved that we didn't have to fight anymore, we found this place it was abandoned and we fixed it up. I went back five years later and convinced Jasper of this life and how he didn't have to kill or feel the emotions of others and we ran but he took off and I haven't seen him since. But I have a feeling Ill be seeing him soon." He finally snapped out of the past and was looking at me smiling.

"What does Jasper look like?" I choked out. I knew I shouldn't have said anything but I had to know if there Jasper Whitlock was in fact my Jasper Hale.

Charlotte smiled and looked like she was about to laugh really hard, I didn't understand until Peter started to talk.

"Well he has blond hair about chin length and I guess is quite handsome if I were in to men, but he's loyal, compassionate, but fierce when he get mad and protective over whats his. But most of all..." He let the sentence hang there while he walked over to Sebastian and then Sky picking them up and bringing them back over to us. My heart dropped, they new probably all this time. "But most of all hes a father and looks just like these two. Would you care to explain?" He smirked raising a brow.  
I explained everything to him, I just kinda blubbered it all out. I had Leema in my lap and Skyler on my right who both had fallen asleep they still can not be separated and Charlotte had Lucas on her and he was happily playing with her coat buttons, Sebastian is on Peter playing with my car keys. I finished my story with us traveling the world. But they seemed shocked when I said I was family to the Volturi, I didn't want them to know that I was Princess Isabella Volturi.

We had talked for a few more hours but I wanted to get the kids back to the hotel and off to bed. They helped me get the kids in the car. I hugged them really hard and then got in the car and took off to our hotel room. Once I had gotten every thing and everyone in are hotel room I started packing everything up I figured we would visit the rest of the states ending with Forks Washington which would always be Home to me, after setting the alarm clock for 10:00 am I went to lay down on the bed to watch my kids sleep.

* End Flashback *

After that day in Texas we traveled the rest of the beautiful United States. Four months after that we ended up in Forks Washington and came across my old best friend Jacob Black. Boy was that an experience.

* Flashback *

"Bella?" I turned around to see who called my name I was in my spot in line at the Forks grocery store waiting to check out. My kids were with me and by then they looked to be around 13. We went to get them food but met up with Billy Black. He was the person who called my name. We had been in Forks for a month now I was showing my kids everywhere that held meaning for me.

"Billy oh wow how are you?" I asked he looked the same just really shocked. I went up to him and hugged him at human speed but felt him stiffen so I let go, I think a little to fast. He seemed to know what I was immediately but that didn't surprise me, I hadn't used my power to disguise myself other than the fact my eyes were the color of violet, always.

"Bella. I've been alright. I thought you and your father were dead. Hell this whole town does. You both just vanished. Do you mind explaining how you are very much alive? Where is Charlie?" He asked sounding a bit angry. I nodded and told him that we'd be at his house in 30 minutes. He nodded leaving his cart and left the store, my guess is that he went to tell Sam and Jake.

30 minutes later

We walked toward Billy's door I was holding Sebastian's hand and he knocked. A second later Sam answered the door ushering us in. I kept my hold on Sebastian's hand nervous as hell. We got in to the living room where 4 other boys along with Billy were, almost protectively. I rolled my eyes. I think I recognized Jared and Embry but the younger ones I didn't know.

"I'm not going to hurt you Billy, or anybody else even though you all smell." I smiled.

Billy nodded at everyone and they stepped back a little bit. Sam was still behind us.

"Oh like you don't?" Sam said. I choose to ignore him. But I did notice that all the wolves were trembling.

"Is he your Mate Bella?" Sam asked


	12. Chapter 9

We laughed at that I knew the twins, Skyler and Sebastian looked nothing like me and everything like Jasper, except my eyes and lip shape, but come on how stupid can you be. Lucas looked like my double except with a few of Emmett's features and younger and Leema looked like Emmett but with some of me in her. I also knew no one from the reservation new I had been pregnant.

"Um. No, that's nasty sooo nasty." I spit out threw fits of giggles. I hadn't let go of Sabastian's hand and my kids were all still laughing so bad they had tears in there eyes.

"I don't get it. Why is that so funny?" Some boy who looked about 12 said. He was one of the two I didn't know.

"Its so funny because he's her son you idiot. HAHA!" Leema stated and then full out cackled when all the werewolf's eyes bugged out.

Billy recovered from his shocked state first and asked me. "Bella will you please explain?"

I took a few deep unnecessary breaths and explained everything. From when I found out I was pregnant to now. They were shocked that I got pregnant, angry because I brought Charlie in to this world, and finally acceptance. Now came for introductions.

Sam started with the young boy who asked 'I don't get it'.

"That is Brady. Next to him is Collin, then Jared and Embry. I'm Sam the alpha. You now Billy. The rest should be here soon."

"I'm Bella." I stated and looked at Skylar.

"I'm Skyler." He said then looked at Sebastian.

"I'm Sebastian." He told them then looked at Lucas.

"I'm Lucas." He stated and looked at Leema.

"I'm Leema. Hey do you imprint?" She asked and looked at Sam who in turn looked shocked.

"Um yeah, Me and Jared have. From the group who you haven't met yet that also imprinted are Jake, Quil and Paul. Why?" He asked.

"Um because I have. My power is that I can shape shift. Well I decided on a white wolf is my favorite animal form. After I changed back to my human form I came across Demetri who I've known all my life and felt nothing for until then, our eyes met and then it was like nothing held me here on earth but him. Its killing me to be away from him but we talk over the phone every night." She explained to them and they just shook there heads in what seemed to be amazement.

A few minutes later Jake came in and rapped me in a huge hug and we went through everything again. I told him and the other 4 that came with him about my story, we did more introductions, he told me about his imprint 'Kate' and we just had an over all nice but slightly uncomfortable evening. Until I noticed that Leah was watching Sebastian like she saw the moon for the first time. I knew she just imprinted on him.

Now Jake told me her story about the Sam-Emily-Leah triangle and how she got hurt and I didn't want that to happen to her again even if she was a bitch to me before, I understood completely how painful it was to be thrown away like trash to not feel good enough. But I didn't know how my son was going to feel about being bonded to someone for life and not have a choice. He always commented about Leema and Demetri's fate how it was forced upon them.

I excused myself from my conversation with Quil and Embry. I walked over to her. She looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Leah. I don't...I don't know how to say this, but go slow if you can. He doesn't approve of imprinting, he doesn't like the fact that it seems like you don't have a choice in who you fall in love with. But be truthful with him before we leave and don't lie to him and you might just get him to understand what imprinting is all about. Okay, just a heads up." I said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"How did you know? That I imprinted, I mean." She asked I laughed a little.

"You haven't taken your eyes off my son since you first looked at him. Just know that you aren't taking him away from me for along time. He may look close to 18 but hes not hes only a year and about 5 months." I told her. she just stood there and nodded again.

* End Flashback *

When we got back home which included Leah, after being away for so long we took a long relaxing 'Vacation' in the castle. Basically getting pampered and just chilling. When the kids where 2 1/2 but looked closer to 15 or 16 we decide to start preparing for the Ball to announce all of us new members of The Volturi. We had sent Demetri and Felix and Alec to deliver the invites which went as follows...

The Volturi Cordially Invite You To Volterra Italy In Special Occasion To Introduce Your New King And Princess We Will Be Having A Ball On Monday May 30th 2011 You Are To Dress In Formal Wear. If You Do Not, You Wont Get In!  
Wishing All To Come! Your Kings Aro, Caius And Marcus

Tonight exactly three years after my change I was going to see The Cullen's again. I was terrified to say the least. I had my children who now looked to be 18 and didn't seem to be aging anymore, two of which seemed extremely happy in there imprinted fate. But I couldn't help the sad pain in my chest when I thought of there fathers. Or the Angry feeling I got when I thought about Jasper and Emmett having Alice and Rosalie. I Fell in love with them even though I didn't know them like I would have liked. Did I feel pissed because they left me just like Edward had? Yes but something told me that they did it for me and not because they didn't love me. I guess I would find out tonight huh?

I was in my room at the moment getting ready. I had put my make up on, fixed my hair into a half ponytail that I braided and put into a bun. I also put in some blue, white, and green hair pins to match my turquoise and white flared ball gown. Once I was done with my hair I put my dress on.

Once that was done I put my shield down I didn't want Edward to know until I was ready. They will probably all figure it out when Charlie goes out there but still. I hope!

We, meaning my uncles, dad, and I, decides to have my uncles welcome everyone while we got dressed and when he was ready Aro would send someone to get me, my kids, and dad and then we'd all go to the doors of the thrown room and wait out of sight until our turn. But Aro would introduce Charlie first who would then walk down the path receive his crown cloke or robe and The Volturi crest necklace. Then I went and would stand by Charlie and receive a crown, robe,and necklace. Then Skylar who was taking a girl named Sasha but they weren't serious. Then Sebastian who was with Leah. Then Lucas with Jane I was hoping they would become something more than just a date for tonight. And last but not least was Leema with Demitri all would receive a robe and a necklace but stand next to the guard.

There was a knock on my door Heidi came in with a slim red dress and her long hair curled.

"Wow Bella you look Beautiful. Are you ready?" She came over to me and hugged me.

"Ready as Ill ever be." I smiled as we left my room. Everyone else was there too.

Charlie was in a grey tuxedo with tails on his jacket. "Dad you look really dashing. I love you." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. He hugged me back and complimented my dress. I let go to look at my children and there dates.

Skyler, Sebastian, and Lucas all had on the same white tuxedo and looked very handsome. Demetri had on a black Tuxedo. We shared greetings then I looked at the girls Leema had on a fuchsia flared ball gown in a style a lot like mine. She was stunning. I new if I had the ability to cry I would have, she looked so amazing and happy.

Leah had on a dark blue floor length gown on. Sasha had a pink tight on top loose on bottom dress. Jane had a white dress on that flared out just a bit starting at her waist. They all looked very beautiful.

We formed a line to the wall, dad was in front of the doors though waiting, once we heard Aro speak.


	13. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter...hope you like it.

"Good evening everyone. We are so happy you all could make it. Lets get to it shall we. I would like to introduce our fourth, our brother, Charles Lee Volturi King of Volterra." Dad entered to which we heard a few gasp's.

We heard silence which probably meant that Aro was putting the Crown, Robe and Volturi Crest on him.

A few seconds later we heard clapping. Well here goes nothing. My turn.. oh god I felt like I was going to be sick. Can vampires get sick? I went in front of the doors and waited.

"Next we have my beautiful niece. Isabella Marie Volturi Princess of Volterra." The doors opened, I heard a few gasps again, but this time they sounded familiar, I held my head high and walked out to where my dad was, who hadn't sat down in his throne yet, and turned around with a smile on my face.

I looked out at the audience that was formed searching for the ones I knew would be there. Sure enough in the back of the crowd on my right side I locked eyes with Jasper and then slowly Emmett. Oh how I missed them!

They weren't with Alice and Rosalie or so it seemed. I smiled at them all even Edward. That's when I realized they had two new male members with them, who had there arms wrapped around Alice and Rosalie. I also saw the familiar faces of the nomads that my kids and I had met on our trip around the world including Peter and Charlotte. I was overjoyed to see that they had come.

Peter whistled at me. I saw that jasper turned to him real fast and them having a conversation. My guess is to how Peter and Charlotte knew of me.

Aro placed my Crown, Robe and Volturi Crest on and around me then went to the front to announce my children. I looked at Jasper and Emmett before I looked at the doors and then waited for Aro to speak. I couldn't seem to face Emmett or Jasper just yet.

"We just announced our new King and Princess of Volterra, but what the announcement didn't share is that there are fellow prince's and a princess to announce they happen to be my niece's children before she was changed."

I could tell that every one was surprised that such a thing could happen and that nowhere on the invite did it announce four other royal announcements let alone anything about them being my children, and my vision went immediately to my Jazz and Em to see what there reaction would be. They asked Edward something and looked to be disappointed about something, I realized my shield was down, but I didn't want to put it up so I just turned everybody's powers off which earned some gasps. I looked back at the door where I new my children would come out of.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Skyler Moon Volturi and his date Sasha Curakova." The doors opened and out came my gorgeous son and his date.

I didn't have the nerve to look in to Jasper's eyes when it was pretty clear he was Sky's father. But at the same time I felt like why should I be ashamed that they both didn't know they were fathers, it was their own fault for leaving me high and dry.

Uncle Aro continued once he placed Sky's robe and crest on, and Skyler and Sasha went to stand with the rest of our guard. It was funny to me, when we told the kids what today's events were at first we had planned to get crowns for them too but all four at once said 'NO'. I still laughed internally at the thought. I hadn't known that I giggled out loud until dad nudged me with his elbow. I smiled at him then faced the doors again.

"Next we have Sebastian Zeus Volturi and his mate Leah Clearwater." When the doors opened and they stepped out, there was some hisses at how Leah smelled and everyone moved back a step. I thought they were being rude even though it was a natural reflex to back away from danger, and well Leah was dangerous even I knew that. Sebastian got his Volturi robe and crest and went to stand by his brother.

I subtly looked at Jasper to see if he connected the dots, he looked very smug about them and didn't seem to be able to look away. I noticed that Em looked happy with a smile on his face but there was sadness in his eyes, I didn't like that at all.

"Last of our Prince's is Lucas W. Volturi and his date, one of our own Jane Volturi" The doors opened, they strolled out, everyone clapped, while Lucas got his robe and crest and went to stand by his brothers. But the loudest clap came from my Emmy bear the expression on his face was laughable because it held so much wonder and pride.

I saw that he was looking around. Now I knew that with his power he could see someones past like uncle Aro could but not just thoughts, everything in that persons life was his once he touched them. So I knew he had seen who his dad was and who the boys dad was, I just knew that he was looking to see if they were here. He found them just as Aro started to talk. I just happened to notice a small half smile that graced his features before Jane started to ask him something.

"My sweet great niece is the one who planned most of this ball. I'd like for you all to meet Leema Renesmee Volturi and her mate, again one of our own guard members, Demetri Volturi." For the last time for awhile the door opened and in came my baby once again i found to be absolutly beautiful. Her and Demetri came up to Aro who gave her, her robe and her slightly more feminine crest, then went to stand next to her brothers.

"Alright now that that is all settled I'd love for you all to have fun and mingle until you choose to leave. There is animal and human blood at your convenience at the bar. Hope you enjoy." Aro said then went over to Charlie and began to talk to him. I payed no attention to them. I was making my way over to my kids.

"Oh my loves you did wonderfully. I'm so proud of all of you." I smiled at them and went to give them each a hug but as soon as I went to give Lucas one he backed away. I glared at him playfully and whispered in his ear. "Give your mother a hug." I laughed a little as his arms wrapped around me and held me for just a second and then they were gone again.

"Their here you know. Dad has a huge smile on his face and can't stop looking between us and you. There making there way over here. All of them. Are you ready for this?" He asked while hugging me this time more tightly.

"Yeah I've notice him and Jazz smiling and looking between all of us. I don't know what I'm going to say to them, you know. They left me, hell they left me pregnant. Not that I regret ever having you four but it still hurts. I just want to know why they left us. I Love them you know?" I squeezed him and then let go. He just smiled and nodded his head 'Yes'. "Bellabean or do I call you princess?" Emmett asked from behind me. I smiled at my kids and turned around losing some of my smile, But I held hands with Leema who was to my left.

"Em. Jazz. Cullen's. You can call me Bella. How are you?" I greeted them with a nod but directed my question to Emmett and Jasper.  
"We've been better, grieving over you actually." Jasper answered me. But before I could answer back Alice cut in.

"Bella we thought you died I saw Victoria killing you. I don't understand how your still alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudo's and/or comments letting me you know if you like it.


	14. Chapter 11

"I don't know what your talking about Victoria was never near me." I told them. Leema who still had her powers sent me a question of who Victoria was. I looked over at her and told her. "Victoria is a vampire with fire red hair who was after me because Edward killed her mate James." I told her then looked back at the confused faces of the Cullen's.

"Wait. The red headed bitch wasn't your friend?" Leah asked me, I turned around and looked at her in question.

"Um no, why?" I asked

"Because we almost had her she was headed in to your room when me and Jared were patrolling but it scared her off we just assumed she was a friend of yours or theirs." Leah spoke and gave a dirty look over at the Cullen's.

"That's what I saw and then nothing it all went blank. I guess I cant see past you and those mutts. Are you the reason I cant see now?" Alice sneered at Leah. That just pissed me off, Leah was a part of my family and No One messed with my family. So I hissed at Alice.

"You don't call my family mutts. If your going to be a bitch then leave. And I'm the one who turned off your power. In fact I turned everyone's off." I told her with authority in my voice.

She shrank back and then muttered 'sorry', but had an awe look when I said it was me who turned them off.

"Anyway, Victoria is no more, that is how Charlie and I got here. What I want to know is why you both made love to me and then left?" I turned toward Jazz and Em.

"MOM! Ugghhh that's gross. Come on Leah dance with me, the parentals need to talk anyway." Sebastian half yelled at me then spoke to Leah all sweetly. She giggled as he spun her around to the dance floor. It made me smile, I was so happy for them. All of my children.

Everyone else left too so it was just the three of us. Finally! I turned to Jazzy and Emmy-bear. Oh how I wanted to just hop in their arms and kiss the crap out of them both but I knew that we definitely needed to have a talk to figure everything out. So I took both there hands and led them to our conference room and made them sit down in the chairs on one side, and I went to the other side so I was right across from them. Then I waited for them to answer my question, on why they left. I looked at Emmett then Jasper and back to Em, but Jazz spoke first.

"That night I showed up in your room, you seemed ok with everything that was happening, me touching you, and kissing you. I thought you knew it was me and not Edward, even though you called his name out when I first came through the window but I thought that you had seen who it really was or when i touched you for the first time that you had to have figured it out. When you fell asleep afterwards I was holding you in my arms until Alice called me and told me that she had had a vision that Victoria was creating an army of newborn vampires to kill you, because Edward killed James. Alice told me she saw two outcomes, one was Victoria succeeding in killing you. The other was that of my family coming back together and with the help of some of our friends we could kill the army and Victoria and then I could go back to you once you were safe." He frowned a bit looking at the table in thought.

"Alice saw that we would be waiting in the baseball field when we killed them, Alice didn't see anything change until we thought it was too late or so we thought. We rushed to your house but no one was there, not even Charlie, we saw that your cars were gone so we thought you had gone out for some reason three days later you hadn't shown up and we figured we truly were too late. Obviously we all were wrong. I don't know how your still alive but I'm very very happy about it. I love you so much that it felt like my heart beat once again when I saw that you were really still alive. I hope you can forgive me for leaving, if I had known you were pregnant...God Bella I would never have left. I'm Sorry. So Sorry. I never wanted to leave but I wanted to protect you any way I could but when Alice saw that we weren't going to get to you in time I felt my heart die all over again." He had finished on a half sob that broke my heart. In the middle of him talking, he had taken my hands in both of his, rubbing circles on the back of them. I squeezed his hands trying to convey to him that it was ok. It would be ok. Eventually.

"I understand that you didn't know I was pregnant and that you were trying to save my life but what I don't understand is why you came to me, made love to me, and why you would tell me that you love me in the first place. What about Alice? You both loved each other, I know that so I'm just a little confused. I've learned to love you when I found out we had twin boys together but I think I loved you before but was just too blind to see clearly. I was to wrapped up in Edward to see that I Love you Jasper and always will." I told him giving him a big smile.

"Bells. Alice and I, we had a long good life together, I do love her just not the way I use to. Before we left you the first time after your birthday Alice started to pull away and I didn't know why until we weren't around you anymore and I constantly thought of you and It just clicked, I loved you. I asked Alice if this is why she was pulling away from me. She had told me... 'Jasper I saw you and Bella together before Edward was even involved with Bella. I have my own mate out there too who is looking for me as we speak. I think its come to a time were we can be friends and go our separate ways. I love you Jasper but more like a brother now'."

"I was shocked to say the least but I understood. That was until Emmett here told me after he had gotten to Denali were we all were meeting up, that he was in love with you and asked why I was in your room. Em and I got to talking and found out that we had feelings for each other and you. Alice found her mate 2 years ago, his name is Mitchel Davis, he is funny but quiet and over all loves Alice far more than I ever could have." He smiled and turned to Emmett grabbing one of his hands in his then looking back to me.

"Em what about you and Rosalie? Do you really love me?" I asked him. Even I could her the desperate tone in my voice. "Why did you leave me?"

"Bellabean I love you dearly. Rose always said that the reason she saved me was because I reminded her of a friend of hers baby that she new as a human. She always seemed to want more in this life and was bitter because she was frozen to this life. I got tired of it. Her always looking at me and I would always see this far away look, I knew that when she got that look she was back to that time. Thinking of a family we could never have. Rose now has her own mate, who calms her down exponentially. You came in to our lives and everything changed for me Bella, I just couldn't say anything because you were Edwards girlfriend, not that I didn't love you, because I did. I do love you Bells and I love Jasper too and our gorgeous kids. Like he said Alice called and told me what she saw and I knew I had to protect you but when I had first stepped in to your bedroom I knew Jasper had been there I just didn't know why until I talked to him. You have to know that we love you Bella. Very deeply and that we wont leave you ever again if you wish to love us back and forgive our stupidity." He told me his explanation looking really serious. It was weird to see goofball Emmett serious, but it made me love him even more.

"I love you both very much too. I'm glad I now know why you left me. And that you really didn't want to leave me behind. I forgive you both and hope the nine of us can become a great family." I went and sat in Jazz's lap. I kissed Emmett first then Jasper.

"Wait nine of us? What do you mean Bells we only have seven. And why are your eyes violet?" Em asked which made me laugh.

"Um yeah, there is us three, our four kids. But Lemma Imprinted on Demetri and Leah imprinted on Sebastian so they are our eight and nine. I am hoping Lucus and Jane get together though." I laughed at the dumbfounded looks on there faces.

"Ok and your eyes?" Jasper asked

"Oh yeah thats one of my powers."

"One?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah." I said then I proceeded to tell them what happened in my life after they had left three years ago. There emotions went from Shock, Hate, Fear, and Love. But they seemed to be fine with everything that had happened. I knew we would be together for a long time, however long eternity lasted. I loved the thought of having all my family together again. My Children together and my Two Loves by my side Always and Forever.


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it folks here is the ending. I hope you enjoyed this adventure with Bella and her family!

***Epilogue***

_xxx 40 years later xxx_

My life in the last 40 years has been busy, chaotic, full of miracles, and full of love.

The Cullen's all decided to stay at the castle, as family, not as guards or anything. I became closer to them all and thought of them as parts of my family.

Esme became my mother in this life, she took in my children as family, as if she was there the moment I had found out I was pregnant, she was my children's grandma or 'Nana' as they called her. She always seemed to be the heart of our family.

Carlisle became a second father to me, a grandfather to my kids 'Poppi' to them. He first wanted to run tests and find out how many chromosomes they had but I put a stop to that right away. He now spoil's them rotten.

Rosalie was hard to get along with at first until I found another power I had, and changed her and her husband Scott Lefevre's life forever. She came to me and told me her story of how she came to be a vampire, how she hated this life because she could never have children. I remember taking her hands in mine and wishing to my self how I wished she could have a child so badly. A week later Rose came to me and told me she was getting sick and how she had a small baby bump. It all happened because I wished for her to have a child. Her and Scott went back to forks to let there daughter Crystal Marie Lefevre, who was now 13 years old, have a small chance of normalcy.

I found out that I could make a woman vampire pregnant and she would have a full human child even though both parents are vampires, but only once.

Alice was my sister. She loved her nephews and niece but Leema was her favorite, constant shopping buddies. I got to meet Mitchel (Alice's True Mate). He was a mix between my Em and Jazz. He could play tricks on someone, make jokes but be sensitive and was such a romantic when it came to Alice. I was happy that they were so happy together. They had a 11 year old boy Kenith William Davis.

Edward was my brother,it was at first awkward but we got through it. Edward and Bridget his wife of 30 years had went to live on there own for a little while after they recently re-newed there vows. They were happy together but did not want kids.

Peter and Charlotte visited us a lot. I gave them a miracle two years ago. They took their twins, Brenson John and Kamlan Anna back to Texas where they were living large with there two year old's reeking havoc. Or so I'm told in the monthly letters Char sends to me.

Ten years after the Volturi Ball we had a huge war with the Romanians who had lost, but in the process of taking them down we lost two of our guard members with them. Alec my brother and Corin a fellow brother who I had only talked to a few times left us that day. It almost destroyed Jane losing her twin brother, my dear sister. If it hadn't been for my son I think we would have lost her to.

Which gets me to my loving children who two have flown the coop.

Skyler and Jennifer his wife met when he visited Peter and Charlotte 7 years ago. They fell in love, he changed her after there son Max was born and have been together ever since. They now live in Texas, about a mile away from his favorite aunt and uncle.

Sebastian and Leah have moved back to La Push so she could be closer to her family and The Pack or whats left anyway. They had a 6 year old daughter Mia Peach. A 4 year old son Kellan Grape, then the 6 month old triplet girls Fran Apple, Jerry Plum and Harriet Apricot.

Lucas and Jane had ups and downs before he saved her from herself after she lost her brother. They've been married for 28 years now and have a 8 year old boy Alec Gregory in memory of his uncle. They still live here in the castle with us and no future plans to leave, that I know of.

Leema and Demetri are also still in the castle with us and got married a year after the Ball. Leema is currently pregnant and both are blissfully happy.

All my children were happy. My dad charlie was still the fourth King of Volterra and Loving it but now he had Daphne with him she was a sweet woman a lot like Esme and looked kinda like Renee did but she was truly in love with my dad and I loved her for it. It was past the due date for him to find a girlfriend, let alone a wife, but he did in Daphne and I was super pleased.

Where does that leave Jasper, Emmett, and I?

Well shortly after we found out I could give Vampire women their miracle babies, I started to miss my babies being small and crawling around. Jazz and Em missed out on that not that that stopped them they got so close to all four kids that the kids started calling them both dad. The three of us had a commitment ceremony, with all our family and friends, to bind our relationship. They talked me in to trying animal blood, it was ehh but I preferred human blood but since I didn't need to feed very often I did it their way. Now we all were a vegetarian family, even my uncles and dad went veggie! Anyway I was slightly depressed because I couldn't use my power on me, to have a baby but found out I had a power just for me that made me able to conceive more than once. So the three of us decide we would have three more kids then no more.

First came Mine and Jazz's copy. Lilith Jasmine who is 8 now but like her siblings came out half vampire and half human and looked to be 18 way to soon. She had my hair, ears, build and clumsiness. His nose, smile and personality.

Our second child was Emmett's clown to a T. Eric B. is 5 but looked 18 like his siblings being a hybrid and all.

Finally our last child we had, Abigail Sarah who is 2 but looks to be 12 years old is a mix of all three of us but biologically Em's and I. She has Jazz's calm demeanor but my looks and the fierce sense of protectiveness and loyalty to her family just like our Emmett.

I was happy above all that had happened in my life...

Falling in love with Edward find out that he was a vampire and his family too.

Being chased by James and getting bitten and having the venom sucked out.

Having Jasper try to bite me on my 18th birthday.

Edward leaving me in the woods, his family leaving with him.

Finding out Jacob was a Werewolf.

Catching Edward before he could expose himself to the humans on St. Marcus Day.

Meeting The Volturi and promising to become a vampire.

Edward leaving me again after the Vote.

Jasper and Emmett making love to me while being a zombie.

Finding out I was with child.

Telling Charlie. EVERYTHING!

The Volturi coming for my dad and me.

Dads change and his power.

The birth of my 7 children and my change and finding all of my powers.

The war with the Romanians

The loss of our own members, family.

Getting my Loves back! My Family back.

I had more then I could ever imagine and wouldn't change a damn thing. Two men who love me and who love each other. Children who I adore. Parents, Uncles, and Siblings who mean the world to me. The best thing is, is that I got what most people don't get in there life time...

My Happily Ever After.

My Happiness in All forms!

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this lil fan fic....Thanks to those who already have :)


End file.
